Big Time Alternate Ending
by Momogirl5555
Summary: This is an alternate story-line for Big Time Break-Up. The episode was too sad imo. R&R please
1. The Beggining of an Opportunity

**Hey guys, this is my first multi-chapter story and my version of **_**Big Time Break Up**_** because the ending was too sad and I thought of a great resolution. I don't own anything! ;P R&R please.**

Jo and Kendall were walking in the park holding hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I'm sorry we haven't gotten to spend much time together. It's just that we were doing a special episode and we had to stay longer to get it done in time."

He looked down at her with his green eyes that could always make her smile and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. What matters is that you're here now." She nodded and they continued walking. She loved the feeling she always got when they were together and she had begun to miss him after 3 days apart.

_One hour later_

Kendall sat next to Jo on the couch in the boys' apartment, 2J. He had his arm around her as they watched a movie she had rented for them. She stood up suddenly and he raised an eyebrow. "I have to take a trip to the little girls' room really quick, okay?" He nodded and she left the room. He paused the movie and propped his feet up on the coffee table. That's when Jo's ringtone going off. He looked at the closed bathroom door and yelled, "Hey Jo, someone's calling you!"

He heard her answer faintly. "Can you answer it for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure!" He replied as he picked up the phone. "Jo Taylor's phone. She can't quite make it to the phone right now, but I can take a message. Okay, well I'll have her call you back in a few minutes. Bye." He pressed the 'end' button and laid the phone back on the table.

He heard the toilet flush and Jo came walking back in. "Who was it?"

He shrugged. "Some guy wanting to talk to you."

Her face lit up and she smiled. "What did he say?"

"He said to have you call him back when you had the chance. What's going on?"

She ran over to the coffee table and picked up her phone. She pressed some buttons on it and left the room again. He sighed and started waiting again, listening closely since he could still hear her. "Really? Are you serious?" She laughed. "Wow, this is such an-" her tone suddenly changed from excited to devastation. "You're kidding… I-I'm going to have to think about this, okay? Thanks, bye." He heard a sigh as she walked in. She looked like she was going to cry.

Kendall quickly shot up to from the couch and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She shook her head and turned towards him. He felt her tears wetting his shirt and all he could think to do was hold her. He led her to the couch and sat down without letting her go. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I got the part in the movie."

He was confused. "What's wrong with-?"

"It's in New Zealand."

**Sad ending to the first chapter… I shall update when I get the chance. Most likely I'll be updating daily. **

**~ Momo**


	2. The End of a Relationship

**Hey guys, so this is the 2****nd**** chapter. Woo! And I'm so excited. In case you haven't seen **_**big time break-up **_**don't worry. This isn't exactly what you would call a spoiler alert. So enjoy, R&R ;P**

Kendall could almost hear his heart shatter. He could guilt her into staying and make her pass up the biggest role in her life, or he could let her go and lose the best thing that's ever happened to him. He hadn't said anything since she had told him because; he couldn't think to say anything at all. He just held her and pushed his thoughts away, losing himself in her warmth. After a few moments of silence except for her crying she lifts her head to look into his eyes. "I-I won't go. Not if you don't want me to."

He shook his head. "No. I can't do that to you. That's the reason you came to the palm woods. This is your dream; I'd feel horrible being the only thing to hold you back."

She sighed heavily. "Are you sure? Because, there will be more roles. I can get one closer than this."

He swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to make him cry. "No. it's ok. Go."

"Alright… I'll call him tomorrow. Let's just finish the movie and not think about it."

He smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." She nudged his shoulder and he glanced at her as she smiled.

_The next day_

Kendall and Jo held hands as they walked beside the pool watching Carlos prepare to do something stupid. "Hey, Jo! I heard you got the part! Congrats!" Camille said running over to the two. Kendall felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. She just smiled and nodded. He could see that she felt the same way as he did. Camille didn't see it. "So, when are you leaving?"

"A week from now." She answered with a fake smile still plastered to her face. "In New Zealand."

"Oh." Camille said still trying to stay upbeat. "Well, I hope you have fun." She said hugging Jo. Jo nodded and they continued walking. Kendall tried to stay upbeat for her. He was there when she called the producer and gave her answer. Now they were on their way to see the other boys try a new stunt. Carlos was putting on a pair of roller skates and a tank with a small shark was next to him. James was sitting next to the shark staring at it while Logan told Carlos, "it's not going to work."

He glared at the brainiac "Yeah, it will. When have my stunts ever failed?" Logan gave him the look. Carlos rolled his eyes. "ok, ok. So my stunts have failed on some occasions."

Logan cocked his head. "Sometimes, Carlos? Really?"

"Alright, alright. They never work, but this time it will."

Logan shook his head. "How is this time any different from the other attempts?"

Carlos pointed to the shark. "Because, now I'm jumping over a dangerous animal."

"Dangerous? Please. That's a nurse shark Carlos."

He rolled his eye and groaned. "James. Put the shark in."

James picked up the tank. "Watch out! Shark!" he dumped it in. everyone in the pool got out as fast as they could. Only one person stayed in. "What are you doing, Buddha Bob?"

He smiled. "I love sharks. They're so cool."

Kendall raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Let's get out of here before something happens." Jo nodded her head in agreement and they walked away.

**Ok. Not a very interesting 2****nd**** chapter but don't worry, things will happen just bear with me.**

**~Momo**


	3. surprise

**Hi guys! I'm sorry this one took a little longer than expected like the last one but I'm glad you hung in there for me! ;P R+R **

_Okay._ Kendall thought as he watched Camille congratulate Jo for getting the part in the movie. _That stung a little._ Kendall just smiled as Jo walked back over. She smiled back at him but with a hurt look in her eyes. He winced inwardly. _That hurt._ He put his arm around her and they continued walking with the same broken feeling. They found a spot near the pool to watch Carlos try and jump it.

Carlos' eyes showed that mischievious glint they always got when he was going to attempt a stunt. "Are we ready to go, Logie?" Logan rolled his eyes and blocked his view with a physics book. Carlos turned to James. "Is the shark good to go, Jamie?" He nodded and pointed to the harmless shark swimming gleefully in its new temporary tank.

James looked at it with a loving expression. "I named her Delilah." The shark swam to the edge of the pool where James sat and poked its head out of the water. James pet her and she made a strange noise that was apparently affectionate. James looked up at Carlos. "Don't hurt her, please." Carlos nodded and skated backwards.

He fastened his helmet and took a deep breath. "I'm going to make Palm Woods history." He skated towards the pool and was picking up speed. He jumped and flew over the shark landing perfectly on the other side and continued skating. "I did it! You guys, I finally-" He accidently bumped into the Jennifers and fell over along wih them. He laughed nervously when they stood up. "Ummm… Whoops?"

"Get him." Said the one in front.

Carlos looked at the other boys across the pool. "Help me." He mouthed. James shook his head. Carlos looked up as they grabbed his shirt and dragged him away. Kendall and Jo were laughing.

"Poor Carlos." Jo said, trying to stop laughing. Kendall nodded in agreement. They looked at each other and his heartbeat quickened. He leaned forward and kissed her. They were oblivious to the fact that Carlos was screaming for help and Logan had dropped his book in his lap while James was swimming with the shark. When they pulled away she was smiling. "That's one of the many things I'm going to miss about you." He smiled. She always knew how to make him smile, even in this heartbreaking scenario. Just then, they heard a mob of people shouting and clicks from cameras. They looked up and Kendall growled inwardly. Jett was walking towards the two with a swarm of people, mostly reporters, behind him. Heflashed his smile with teeth so bright, they looked fake. In Kendall's opinion they probably were. He held up a hand to the reporters and they walked away.

He stepped over to Jo and put an arm around her. "Well, hey there. Still hanging around with this loser? Such a shame you have to leave him to go to New Zealand with yours truly."

Kendall's anger quickly changed to confusion. "What are you talking about, Jett?" He looked at Jo. "What is he talking about?" She looked down

Kendall noticed the arrogant look in his eyes as he answered casually. "Oh. You didn't tell him? Well, when Jo got casted for the part, they wanted me to be her sidekick." Kendall swallowed the hard lump in his throat, threatening to make him cry. _That,_ he thought _killed me._

**Sadly I had to add Jett. I'm surprised they didn't have him in the episode. I don't even know how many chapters I plan to make it. Well, that proves I suck at author's notes so I'm just going to stop there.**

**~Momo**


	4. Logan's plan

**Hi, guys! Another installment of **_**big time alternate ending **_**(Sorry about the title, it was the first thing that came to my head) I'll try to end it with the fifth chapter but I make no promises. ^_^**

Kendall looked at Jo with a hurt expression. He mumbled something and walked away. Jo shouted his name but he didn't turn around. He ran into the apartment and saw Logan on the couch reading. Kendall didn't say anything when Logan asked him what was wrong. Kendall just ran into their shared room. After a few seconds of staring at the ceiling in silence, Logan walked in. "Kendall?" He asked softly. "Is everything okay?" Kendall took a shaky breath and shook his head. Kendall felt Logan sit down on the edge. "What's wrong, Kenny?"

Kendall looked over at Logan. "Jett is going to New Zealand with Jo and she didn't tell me. Jett did." His eyes filled with hurt again.

Logan patted Kendall's shoulder. "I have an idea." He bent down and whispered in his ear.

Kendall sat up with a bright expression on his face. "That might actually work."

**Wow. Extremely short chapter but the last one will be longer. I promise. **

**~Momo**


	5. goodbye or is it?

**Hi guys! So this is the last installment of **_**big time alternate ending**_** and this is the first ff story I've ever finished! Yay! So, get to reading because no one likes to see the author pat themselves on the back before the story is read. So R&R enjoy! ^_^**

After an entire day of practicing dance steps, Kendall and the other boys were exhausted. But, he still raced out of the studio to spend time with Jo. He would leave Logan to execute the plan while he planned to knock Jett's teeth out if he tried to make a move on Jo again. He saw Jo sitting at the table Kendall reserved for the afternoon and Jett was sitting in the chair across from her. Kendall's anger quickly flared as he stormed over to the two. Jett was flashing his cheesy smile and Jo was glaring at him. Her expression quickly changed when she saw Kendall. She smiled mischievously and said. "Hey, Kendall." Jett immediately stopped and turned to face Kendall.

He gave Kendall the most annoying, arrogant look. "What do you want, Kendall? Hasn't she made it perfectly clear that she chose me over-" Kendall punched him in the face and let him fall to the pavement.

He sat down in the chair as Jett decided to get up and run. Jo stared open-mouthed at Kendall as he casually sighed. "So, what else is new?"

Jo laughed and then sadness filled her eyes. "Well, I leave today…"

He smiled and grabbed her hands that were resting on the table. "It's gonna be ok. We can video chat when you go to bed and I wake up. We can make it through this." Jo nodded and her eyes began to water. Kendall looked at his watch. "Come on." He said softly. "I'll take you to the airport." She nodded and they stood up with their hands still linked together. They walked to his car parked across the street and she got in the passenger side crying silently.

_At the airport twenty minutes later…_

Kendall stayed with Jo until they got to the security checkpoint and she looked up at him. Her blue eyes were still swimming and Kendall knew he had to keep her from going through the metal detector before Logan and the boys got there. Kendall just smiled. "It's gonna be fine. We'll be okay. You know I'll wait for you."

She smiled faintly. "And I'll wait for you, too." The sighed and she let go of his hand. She walked towards the security guard as Logan burst through the doors with Carlos and James close behind him.

Logan stopped next to Jo breathing heavily. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing here?"

He smiled. "Coming with you. Gustavo set up a three-year tour in New Zealand and our plane is that one right there." He said pointing to the plane Jo was boarding. Jo looked at Kendall.

She ran into him and hugged Him. He hugged her back and she said something incoherent. He looked down. "What did you say?"

She looked up with a beautiful smile that was stuck in his heart. "I said, I love you."

He laughed. "I love you, too."

A man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Is this gonna take long because I need to get on my plane."

Carlos and James turned around to face the man. James glared at him and said. "Carlos, tackle." Carlos grinned wildly at the man as he ran in horror, screaming like a little girl. Carlos chased after the man and tackled him as he got to the door. Carlos turned and ran back.

He looked at the other boys and said. "Shall we get on the plane before security catches me?"

**Ha. I just had to end it on that note. Well thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for another story, then post it in the comments. I'm out of ideas except for my other story. Well, it's a series of one-shots but it's slash. And thank you to all those who are a fan of me. (That's one thing I never thought I'd say, ever.) and on that note, I should end this author note before I mess it up.**

**~Momo**


End file.
